GW- The Next Generation
by Naito no tsubasa
Summary: The year is AC 206. The Equinox Association is rebelling strongly against the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Now it's time for three new pilots to show what they can do. *THE RETURN OF WING ZERO CUSTOM!!* Please R&R!!
1. So What Happened?

Gundam Wing- Part One _Please be kind in your reviews. This is my first Gundam Wing fic. I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters (as much as I want to) but I did create Amanda, Amie and Curtis, and anyone else in this story who's not on the show. Three good reviews for me to keep going. There's no hint of G-Wing yet, but there will be. And sorry to Trowa and Wufei fans- Those two don't show up. At least I don't think they do... *sigh* This one may be long..._   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**NOTE: **This takes place in the year A.C. 216. So, the Original Gundams are gone.****

16 year old Amanda Jordan blinked in the rays of sunlight coming through the window. She only knew one thing: Her head hurt. She sat up slowly and pulled the blankets off. Using a navy bandana that was tied around a wound on her leg, she pulled her red hair into a messy ponytail, leaving two long thin strands dangling freely in front of her silvery-blue eyes. Her left arm was bandaged and she was covered in scratches of all sizes and shapes.   
Amanda stood up and walked out of the room, still unsure of her feet and what had happened. She cautiously wandered down a large and ornate staircase. When she reached the bottom, she was immediately greeted by a 15 year old girl with platinum blonde hair and pale green eyes. She was dressed in a light purple T-shirt and white flared pants and her hair was done in two loose braids.   
"Hey, you're awake! Great! Do you want something to eat?" She exclaimed happily.   
"Who the hell are you?" Amanda asked. The girl looked a bit surprised at the coldness in her voice, but shook it off.   
"My name is Amie Diamond. I rescued you when your plane went down. Well, I didn't. Some of my servants did. But, it was my idea to look after you."   
"Thanks, blondie. Now where's my stuff?"   
"Your stuff? Why?   
"So I can leave! I need to get back to base."   
"You can't go anywhere in your shape!" Amie said to her.   
"Don't tell me what to do!" Amanda snapped. "Now, I'll ask you once more: where's my stuff?" 

"Any word back yet on Amanda?" 16 year old Curtis Aurin asked the base secretary. He was trying to look cool and calm, but his navy eyes showed his worry.   
"Nope. Sorry." Carmen replied, momentarily glancing up from her paperwork. "Although, you may want to talk to Evan."   
"Can't."   
"Why? You two share a room."   
"He came back from the hospital and locked himself in the bedroom." Curtis explained, leaning against the wall. He ran a hand through his jet black hair.   
"What happened last night anyway?"   
"Same old problem. Someone didn't research the enemy enough and they caught us off guard with a crap load of Blaze Cannons. Nobody thought that people still used them."   
"Blaze Cannons? What are those?"   
"They're like ordinary cannons, except they fire flaming steels balls at you. Each one is about three feet across. I was able to avoid all but one. Evan and Amanda weren't so lucky.   
"Too bad." Suddenly, a motorcycle pulled up out side and the rider hopped off. It was Amanda.   
"Think you should start wearing a helmet?" Curtis asked.   
"Me? Wear a helmet? Like that would ever happen." She replied. "How's Tropical Storm?"   
"Tropical Storm? You mean Hurricane Rhys?"   
"No, you ass! I mean my plane! I blacked out before impact."   
"Um, well... It's in better shape than Midnight Ice."   
"I would hope so! Ice was totalled! Remember? I went down after Evan. So what happened?"   
"Storm was pretty well destroyed."   
"Oh no..."   
"But don't worry! They said they can rebuild her."   
"How long?"   
"One week to bring parts in from other bases, three more for repairs. Cap said that for the next month or so, you're off all missions."   
"What about the other planes?" She demanded.   
"There are other planes?"   
"Y'know: Red Alert, Aphrodite...?"   
"You'll have to ask Shoei."   
"Fine. I will." She sharply turned a corner and marched into his office.   
"Amanda!" He exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're-"   
"Cut the crap, Shoei! Why am I off all missions?"   
"You don't have a plane."   
"What about the extras?"   
"You mean Red Alert, Aphrodite and Sea Breeze?"   
"I don't mean Sea Breeze. That thing's a joke!"   
"Well then you won't be flying."   
"Why not?"   
"You can't take Aphrodite because we have a new pilot coming in and she'll be flying it. And you simply don't have the experience to fly Red Alert. You couldn't handle your own last night. How would you handle a plane like Red Alert?"   
"I have more experience with it than you do! I could handle it even with the Zero system initiated!" At this moment, Curtis burst in the room.   
"Hate to interrupt, but we have company." He declared. The three rushed out to see a long white limousine parked in front of the main entrance. The driver got out and opened the door to reveal...   
"Amie?!" Amanda exclaimed.   
"Ah, I'd like you to meet your new flight and battle partner." Captain Shoei said. "This is Amie Diamond. She'll be controlling Aphrodite from now on." He paused, looking at Amanda. "And she'll be sleeping in Tiffany's bed."   
"But-" Amandla started.   
"No, buts. She's staying with you." 


	2. Don't Touch My Stuff

story _This one's a bit shorter, and is kinda boring, but I had to get certain things out of the way. Don't worry guys, there'll be plenty of action in the next part, deal?_   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"First and only rule: Don't touch my stuff."   
"Sure. I can handle that." Amie replied. She stood up off her bed and started putting her clothes into her drawers. The room was pretty basic and completely unlike what she was used to. The walls were pale blue and had white trim around the windows. The furniture in the room consisted of two single beds, a white wicker chair and a bureau. Amanda had made it very clear that the top three drawers were hers and Amie was only to touch the bottom three. The was also a small closet in the corner.   
"Um, Amanda?"   
"What?" She asked, glancing up from a novel she was reading.   
"Who was Tiffany?" Amanda fell silent.   
"My old roommate."   
"What happened to her?" The moment the words left her mouth, Amie regretted bringing it up. "Oh I'm sorry. Is that a sensitive issue?"   
"No, it's all right." She put her book on pillow and sat up. She reached under her bed and pulled out a photo album. After searching the pictures, she found what she was looking for. Amanda pointed to a picture of a girl who looked about sixteen and had dirty blonde hair, a few freckles and light brown eyes. "Tiffany was pulled from the Forces. Her father was killed on mission and her mother deiced that she wasn't going to lose her only child too. So one day, her mom just showed up and took her home. I never heard from Tiff again."   
"Oh that's too bad. You sound like you were really close."   
"We were. She was my first friend here."   
"What about Curtis?"   
"Curtis?!"   
"Yes. He seems pretty experienced."   
"Look, princess. I dunno what he told you, but he's only been here about six months."   
"No!"   
"Yup. He was kind of a renegade pilot from the time he was thirteen. But even though he fought alone, he was good. So this base drafted him. After three months of training, he was finally given the rights to design his own plane."   
"He designed Lion Heart?!"   
"Top to bottom. Curtis' father was an engineer and his older brother was a pilot. Curtis has a knack for building things. In fact, he's probably going to be busy this week figuring out which parts Tropical Storm, my plane, needs."   
"So he's one of the better pilots here?"   
"I wouldn't call him the best, but he's good. Real good."   
"Are him and you... you know..."   
"No, I don't know. Are we what?"   
"Are you two... an item?" Amanda looked at her blankly and then immediately burst out laughing.   
"You think that I'm dating Curtis?!"   
"Well, aren't you?"   
"Nope." She replied, still laughing. "Look, Curtis is more of a brother to me. And where I come from, you don't date family. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't."   
"Can I have him then?"   
"Now what would you want with Curtis Aurin?"   
"He seems nice, and he's pretty cute. I think my parents would approve."   
"If you want him, you go right ahead. I ain't stoppin' ya." Amanda paused. "Anyway, that's enough talk about Curtis. I am going to take you down to the simulators."   
"Why?"   
"Because it won't be long before your first mission, and you should get a feel for Aphrodite. The sims aren't perfect, but they give you an idea of how the plane handles."   
"Great. Let's go!" 


	3. The Simple Life

story _All right, I know I promised more action, but that's not where the story wanted to go. So not much action, but the story gets moved ahead, more information (face it, it's Anime, there's ALWAYS more info...) and everyone's favourite characters come back. Lots of humor!! R&R!_   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Curtis hit the snooze button on the alarm and rolled over, trying to get some more sleep. It had been past twelve when Evan had finally let him in, and he didn't fall asleep until after two in the morning. Now his alarm clock was going off at it's regular quarter to eight and Curtis was even less ready to get out of bed than usual.   
Fifteen minutes later, it started to go off again.   
"All right, all right! I'm up! Geez, can't a guy get a little sleep around here?" He said, groaning and sitting up in bed. The last sentence was directed at his roommate.   
"Well, g'morning to you too!" Evan replied, digging through one of his drawers. He was choosing his clothes for the day so he could get in line for the co-ed bathroom. The base's pilot residence consisted of two two-story buildings. On the top floor of each were four bedrooms and a bathroom and on the bottom floor was a kitchen and a very modest living room. Needless to say, with eight teens living in the same house, fights over the remote happened a lot.   
"Oh no you don't, Evan Daniel Smith!" Shauna yelled as she ran past him towards the open door. She skidded into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.   
"Why do you need to get in there so bad?" He asked, more than a little ticked. She opened the door a crack and poked her head out.   
"Because I have an early mission. You don't even have a plane!" She replied before slamming the door. Evan sighed and headed for the staircase, where Curtis was already stumbling down to the kitchen.   
"Nice hair, Curt." Mike commented with a laugh.   
"Ah, shut up..." Curtis told him, grabbing a box of cereal off the table. "Okay, who ate all the Frosted Flakes?"   
"Um, that was me." A female voice spoke up. He turned to see Amie sitting at the table with a plate of cut up orange and a mug of hot tea.   
"Oh, good morning Amie." He paused and looked around. "Where's Amanda?"   
"Still asleep. I wasn't sure if I should've woken her up or not. Does it matter?"   
"Nah. Cap'll probably be a little pissed, but she has no missions so it'll be okay."   
"Does anyone else find it strange that we're a bunch of fifteen-to-seventeen-year-olds sitting around eating Cap'n Crunch and Frosted Flakes?" Willis asked, not expecting an answer.   
"This is the way it's always been and probably will be for a long time to come." Kia replied. "Course, I'm not complaining. I like the simple life."   
"You do realize that was a rhetorical question, right?" Willis asked her.   
"Of course I do!"   
"What's rhetorical mean?" Mike asked, looking from one to the other.   
"Never mind." They replied in unison.   
"Bathroom's free!" Shauna called running downstairs.   
"Not for long!" Evan said, dashing over to the staircase and almost knocking her over.   
"Mike you're using my mug again!" Shauna yelled at him.   
"Sorry, I didn't know it was yours!"   
"It's got my name on it!" She retorted. He blinked and glanced at the mug he was drinking his coffee out of. Sure enough it read 'Shauna's Mug' in aqua coloured script.   
"Oh. Oops." He handed the mug back to her.   
"Forget it. I have no time. Where's the travel mug?" She asked, throwing the cupboard doors open and grabbing a Nutri-Grain Bar.   
"It's in the dishpan." Kia told her. Shauna picked up the still hot teapot and poured some into the cup then snapped the top in place.   
"See you, everyone!" She called over her shoulder as she ran out the door.   
"Bye!" They chorused back. 

"Listen, Shoei, this had better be good." Amanda said, her voice mixed with tiredness and anger. She was walking down the hall with her commanding officer. Captain Shoei had sent a message over the intercom to wake her up at 9:30 in the morning. "I have no missions so why the hell are you waking me up?!"   
"Don't worry. You'll appreciate this. I promise."   
"You had better be right." They came to the lobby and Amanda stopped dead in her tracks. "Heero! Relena!" She exclaimed, running over to her former guardians.   
"Hey, Amanda. How have you been?" Relena asked her.   
"Good. Busy. I missed you so much!"   
"We missed you too." Heero told her.   
"Did you miss me?" A familiar voice asked. Amanda turned around.   
"Duo Maxwell." She said. "Now what would make you think I missed you?"   
"Wishful thinking?"   
"I'll say." Heero said.   
"Well, Duo. I'm so glad to see you cut your hair!" She said sarcastically, gesturing to his yard-long braid.   
"I'm glad to see you're all ready for the day!" He retorted, just as sarcastically as he waved a hand at her pajamas and slippers.   
"Well, until you came I didn't have a reason to get up. I'm booted off all missions."   
"Hold it!" Heero said. He turned to Shoei. "Why doesn't she have any missions?"   
"She doesn't have a plane. Tropical Storm was totalled on her last job."   
"Aren't there any extras?"   
"Well since she refuses to fly Sea Breeze, there's only one other one." Shoei told him, a little uncomfortable in the fixed gaze of the younger and stronger man.   
"So let her fly it." Heero replied, bluntly.   
"But it's Red Alert."   
"Your point?"   
"She's not experienced enough to fly something with the Zero system."   
"Like hell she's not! I flew Wing Zero and I trained her personally. Of course she can fly it!"   
"That's what I told him." Amanda spoke up. "But as usual, he didn't listen." Shoei just stood there and looked defeated. He sighed.   
"All right. Starting with her next mission, Amanda has permission to fly Red Alert."   
"So, on another topic," Amanda said. "what are you guys doing here?"   
"Shoei invited us." Duo replied.   
"All of you or just Heero and Relena and you had nothing better to do?"   
"Nothing better to do." He told her with a laugh. "Naw, I'm just kidding. He invited all three of us."   
"Make that five!" A female voice called. They spun around to see Lt. Lucrezia Noin and Lady Une standing in the door.   
"Noin!" Amanda shrieked with joy as she ran to her former mentor.   
"That's Leutinant Noin to you kiddo."   
"You know how I hate to be called that!"   
"Yes I do." Noin said matter-of-factly. "But I haven't seen you in so long that I couldn't resist." She gestured to Lady Une. "I'd like you to introduce you to Lady Une. She has an amazing knowledge of battle strategies and is currently working to put out fires."   
"Yes, I know." Amanda told her. "I've heard a lot about her. It's an honour to finally meet you." She made a deep and formal bow to show her great respect.   
"Well I must say it's quite a pleasure to meet you as well. I've heard a lot about you too. Good things I might add. Heero and Relena are quite proud of you." She smiled. "Even Duo thinks highly of you."   
"Now then, Shoei..." Amanda said turning back to him. "Why did you invite everyone here?" 


	4. An Explanation

"Wow... Did you do the paint job yourself?" Amie asked, marvelling at Lion Heart. The main colours were gold, red and yellow.  
"I didn't paint it personally, but I drew up the plans for the design. Obviously the crew here painted it. I think it came out quite well." Curtis replied. "Whaddya think?"  
"It's gorgeous. Well, as far as fighter planes go."  
"Just wondering, but what would a princess like you want to be a pilot for? This isn't for you."  
"Why? Don't you think I can fly?"  
"No! I mean, that's not what I meant. I just wanna know why you're here. You know, since you seem to be set for life and all. Piloting isn't for the upper class. It's for those of us who have nowhere else to go. So what's your story?"  
"It's simple. I just wanted a little action in my life. Private school and the rich life doesn't give you much."  
"You went to private school?"  
"Since she was in kindergarten!" A voice called out. Amie turned around to see Quatre and a young woman standing in the hanger door.  
"Uncle Quatre!" Amie said as she ran over to them.  
"How are you?" He asked, giving her a hug.  
"Great!" She replied.  
"Oh you remember Denise don't you? I brought her to your fifteenth birthday party."  
"Yes I remember her. It's a pleasure to see you again."  
"The pleasure's all mine." Denise replied, shaking her hand. She gestured to Curtis who was off looking up some information on the computer, paying no attention to what was going on. "Is that your boyfriend?"  
"My boyfriend?!" Amie said, blushing furiously. "No! No, he's not. Just a friend. His name's Curtis. He's one of the pilots here. Curtis!"   
"What?" He asked, glancing up from the screen.  
"Come over here! There's someone I'd like you to meet." He stood up and jogged over to them.  
"What's going on?"  
"Curtis, this is Quatre Raberba Winner. Uncle Quatre, this is Curtis Aurin."  
"Wait a minute. You're the pilot of Sandrock?" Curtis asked. Quatre laughed at the poor teen's shocked expression and nodded. Before he could say anything else, an announcement blared over the loudspeaker summoning all four to the lobby.  
  
"I suppose I owe you all an explanation." Captain Shoei told them.  
"Damn straight you do!" Curtis replied. Everyone glared at him to shut up, which he did.  
"Well, the Equinox Association has been gaining power faster than we thought it would. So, we've decided to stop this before it goes any farther. As you know ten years ago the five Gundams were used as a last resort for peace. Now we're planning on using them for a first offense. The air raids have been doing little good. Our plan is that once the E.A. find out about the Gundams, they'll back off."  
"You're creating new Gundams?!" Heero asked, fear in his voice. Even after ten years,  
he still hadn't forgotten the gore and carnage of his days as a Gundam pilot.   
"Yes, but we're hoping that they won't be needed much. They'll be based on the Gundams 01, 02 and 04. Amanda will be piloting 01, Curtis will be piloting 02 and Amie 04."  
"No!" Heero yelled. "I won't let her go through what I did! I won't let her experience the pain and terror that comes from having to ruthlessly assassinate hundreds of people!"  
"Heero." Relena said. "I won't try to sugar coat the fact that many lives were lost, but you were fighting for the peace of the Earth and Colonies. Three new Gundams might be what we need to prevent as many losses this time. By use of the Gundams, perhaps we can put the Equinox Association in it's place and stop this before it goes as far as it did a decade ago."   
"Besides, I want to go." Amanda spoke up. "Even with Red Alert, I can only do so much. But with a Gundam, I can really make a difference in stopping this war."  
"But, Amanda. You could be killed!" Heero protested.  
"No, Heero! We'll discuss this later." She told him. Being raised by someone makes you a lot like them, and Amanda could be just stubborn and rigid as he could.  
"Ooh... Burned!" Duo said, laughing.   
"Shut up." Heero told him.  
"And what if I don't wanna?"  
"Then I will cut your hair off while you're asleep." Heero said glowering. Duo immediately ran and hid behind Curtis.  
"Help! Yuy's gonna eat me!"  
"Anyway, Lt. Noin and Lady Une are going to help me with making any necessary changes to the original plans. You're all dismissed." 


	5. Cried Herself To Sleep

A/N: Apparently I can't add. This is the year AC 206, not 216 like I said before. Oh and from the asterisks to the asterisks is a flashback in case you get lost.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Look, Heero, I know you're worried about me but you can't be. I want to be a Gundam pilot." Amanda told him.  
"You could be killed! It's too dangerous!" He yelled.  
"It's dangerous, yes. But I've always been fascinated with battle. You and I are the same. We are only able to acknowledge our existence in the battlefield!"  
"You're wrong! The life of a soldier is not a glorious or thrilling one! It's the pain and suffering that comes from destroying people's lives!"  
"Yes, but is it not true that you felt fulfilled as I do whenever you were engaged in a fight?"  
"Amanda, soldiers like myself have fought to attain a sense of peace. Believe in the world we live in today."  
"Heero, I'm not a child. I realize what sacrifices people have made for peace. But now that peace has been shattered and by use of the Gundams we can stop this before the sacrifice becomes as great as it did ten years ago!" She folded her arms and smirked. "Besides, I won't be an irresponsible pilot like you were and kill innocent civillians."  
"You know damn well I was only doing what I had to!" He yelled, hauling his fist back and getting ready to hit her.  
"Yeah well you should've been more careful!" She cried back, hot tears stinging her eyes.  
"Look I don't care!" He shouted. "Do as you wish! But if you find out that you can't take it, don't come crying to me!" Heero stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Amanda flopped down on her bed, turned out the light and nearly cried herself to sleep.  
* * * *  
"Mama!" 5 year old Amanda screamed. She stood all alone in the street terrified and shaking, clutching her teddy to her chest. Her father was away at war as an OZ soldier and her mother had stayed behind in their apartment building to get her little sister. But it was too late. The seven story building had been caught in the open fire of a huge mobile suit, unlike anything she had ever seen. As the battle raged on in the sky, the OZ Leos couldn't contain the other suit. People rushed around in terror, fleeing for their lives. Some stranger scooped Amanda up in their arms and ran with her.  
"No! I want my mama! Where's my mama?!" She continued to scream. "MAMA!!"  
  
Two year later...  
  
Duo stirred his soda with his straw as he tried to steal a few onion rings from Relena's plate. Heero glared at him.  
"What?" Duo asked him. "A guy's gotta eat, right?"  
"Not someone else's food he doesn't." He replied. Duo grumbled something and glanced at his own plate only to notice that his container of fries had disappeared.  
"Ah! My french fries! They're gone! Where'd they go?"  
"You probably ate them and didn't realize it."   
"No that's not it. I found the culprit. Over there!" Duo pointed to a girl who was creeping along away from the table trying to conceal the stolen fries. He jumped up from the table, knocking his chair over and took off running after her. In a few moments, he had caught her around the waist with her kicking and screaming for her freedom.  
"Lemme go! Arrgh, lemme go!" She screeched.  
"I don't wanna." He set her back down on the ground, but kept a firm grasp on her wrist as he led her back to the table.  
"Duo, what are you doing?" Relena asked as she walked back to the table from the bathroom.   
"Capturing a thief." He replied. Relena bent down to look at the child at eye level.  
"Little girl, do you know that it's wrong to take other people's things without asking?"  
"What am I supposed to do? I have no food or money. And don't call me 'little girl'. My name is Amanda."  
"All right then, Amanda." Relena paused. "I have an idea. Why don't you come with me and my friends and we'll get you cleaned up and you can have something to eat. Does that sound okay?" Amanda thought about this for a moment.  
"No catches?"  
"None at all. I just don't like to see pretty little girls like yourself go hungry. So do we have a deal?" Amanda's face broke into a smile.  
"Deal."  
  
Amanda was in a much better frame of mind now that she was fed, bathed and dressed in some old clothes of Relena's. Somehow, she had convinced Heero to take Amanda to a movie.   
"Is this car yours?" She asked as she marvelled at the leather interior of Heero's Dodge Viper RT/10.  
"Yes."  
"You're so lucky. How old are you?"  
"Seventeen."  
"Wow, you're old! I'm only seven. How old is Duo?"  
"Seventeen."  
"And Relena?"  
"Seventeen."  
"She's pretty."  
"She is."  
"Is she you're girlfriend?"  
"In a way."  
"Cool. She's lucky."  
"Why?"  
"Cause you're really cute."  
"Thanks."  
"Duo is too. But why is his hair so long?"  
"Beats me. Are you done?"  
"Yup!"  
"So I can ask you a few questions now?"  
"Sure!"  
"All right. Amanda, what happened to your family?"  
"They were..." Her voice trailed off. "They were killed in the war in 195. My father was a soldier for OZ and my mother and sister were killed when an unidentified mobile suit destroyed our apartment building."  
"Oh. I'm sorry to hear." He paused. "What do you mean by 'an unidentified suit'?"  
"Just that. I had never seen anything like it. It was much bigger than any of the Leos or Tauruses or Virgos." Now Heero was starting to get wary.  
"What did it look like?"  
"It had blue and white wings, and red shield and a beam rifle. It was also really brightly coloured. If it hadn't been shattering my life, I suppose I would've thought it was really beautiful. But man if I ever find out who was in that suit..." Heero veered the car off the road and jammed his foot on the brake.  
"Amanda, I..." He said, his voice shaky.  
"Heero? Heero, what's wrong?"  
"That suit was a Gundam called Wing Zero."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because..." He started, not sure how to say it. "Because I was the one piloting it."  
****  
Amanda sat bolt upright in bed. She hated being reminded of her past. Especially that moment when she found out who had killed her family. After that, she continued to live with Relena and Heero, but it was months before she would speak to him again. And when she did say something to him, it was usually along the lines of 'Omae o kurosu'. Eventually though, she did learn to trust Heero and with his training and Noin's guidance she became an excellent soldier.  
"Amanda? Are you okay?" Amie asked sleepily.  
"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a... Just a recurring nightmare I get somtimes." She lied. Amie didn't seem convinced, but didn't press. Instead, she simply nodded and laid back down falling asleep once again.  



	6. Thinkin' About It All Night

"I really wish you and Amanda wouldn't fight so." Relena told Heero. "You're just too much alike for your own good." She reached back and undid the pale blue bow that held her hair in a ponytail. Shaking out her long light brown tresses, she ran a brush through her hair.   
"I just don't want her getting hurt! What's so wrong with that?" He asked. He dropped his novel on the night stand and laid his pillow back down flat.   
"Nothing, but you still have to give her room to grow. She's been pretty well on her own for the past two years and she's become accustomed to having her freedom." She put the brush down and slid under the covers next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up close so that her head was laying on his chest.   
"I suppose, but you saw what the other pilots and I had to go through. It nearly killed me and I was used to war. Amanda's softer than I am. It'll destroy her."   
"She's not a child. She's a woman."   
"I know, Relena. But in my eyes, she's still that seven year old orphan. You didn't even know her and you took pity." He looked at her and smiled. "That's one of the things I love about you." She glanced at the engagement ring on her finger.   
"I love you too. That's why I can't wait for June to come."   
"Our wedding is only a month away. Seems like an eternity."   
"Nothing is eternal. That's why we must live our lives now." He brushed her bangs aside and kissed her lightly on her forehead. She drifted off shortly after that, but her final words kept him awake for a long time.   
  
"Ow!" Duo yelped as he hit his head on the night stand beside his bed. Falling out of bed had proven to be a rude awakening.   
"Well, it's about time you woke up." Quatre told him. Duo's vision finally cleared so he could see his friend sitting at the table with a cup of tea and a biscuit. "This is just like ten years ago."   
"What do you mean? Me sleeping in until..." Duo glanced at the clock. "...10:30 and you already up, dressed and well, organized?"   
"No, I meant that you still talk in your sleep."   
"I do not! I haven't since I was eighteen!"   
"Then when did the royal family arrive last night?"   
"Okay well, maybe I still do sometimes."   
"You snore too."   
"All right already! I get the picture!" Duo said. He smirked. "Oh I know what's going on. Now that Denise had to go back home, you're just mad cause you're not gettin' any."   
"Duo!"   
"He he, I'm just kiddin'."   
"Besides. You're not one to talk." Quatre muttered.   
"What was that?"   
"Oh nothing."   
"Where's the hair brush?" Duo said, gesturing to his long and unbraided chestnut hair.   
"On the dresser." Duo bounded over, grabbed the brush and started brushing out his brown locks.   
  
"Hey, Curtis!" Amie exclaimed happily. He continued to study the papers that were sprawled out on the table in front of him. He's got that damn discman on again... She thought. She ran over to him and pulled the headphones off of him. He glanced up.   
"What's up?" She greeted him as she grabbed a chair an sat down next to him.   
"Ah, nothing much. I was looking over these plans for Deathscythe Hell Custom. This thing was awesome. I can't wait to get Dragon's Inferno."   
"That's what you're naming your Gundam?"   
"Yup!" Curtis replied proudly. "I was thinking about it all night."   
"Yeah it's pretty cool. I haven't started to think about it yet. Our Gundams won't have the Zero system, will they?"   
"Amanda's will. But you and me won't have to deal with it, thank God. Apparently it's pretty scary if ya don't know what your doin'."   
"I know. I was talking to my uncle last night. Do you think Amanda will be able to handle the Zero system?"   
"Amanda's strong. But I've been told what that system can do to a person's mind. She's kind of used to using it, but I just don't know. I'm scared she's gonna flip out like some of the other pilots did."   
"You really care about her, don't you?"   
"I do." He sighed. "Not that it really matters."   
"Why?"   
"Cause she... Well, her heart belongs to another."   
"What do you mean 'another'? Who else could it be?" Curtis smirked.   
"You haven't noticed?"   
"Noticed what?!"   
"Who she's in love with."   
"If I had would I be asking you?"   
"That's a good point."   
"So who is it?"   
"All right, but you didn't hear this from me." He told her. She nodded. "It's Yuy."   
"Heero?! She's in love with Heero?"   
"Who else do you know with that last name?"   
"Nobody."   
"Exactly. She admires him like you wouldn't believe. It's nearly breaking her heart that Heero and Relena are getting married in a month. If that weren't bad enough, Relena has asked her to be the Maid of Honour." He took deep breath. "So, in the long run, I don't really matter."   
"Oh don't say that. I'm sure she'll see what's in front of her face before too long. Just give her time."   
  
"Midii?" Noin asked. "Do you remember what the password is for the Lake Victoria base?"   
"I thought you knew." Lady Une replied.   
"So that means we can't get on to the site." Noin said with a sigh.   
"Why do we need to?"   
"Because that's the only place that the plans for Wing Zero Custom are. Duo still had the blueprints for his, and same goes for Quatre. But Heero didn't keep them."   
"Doesn't Zechs know what the password is? After all, he is working as an instructor there isn't he?"   
"Occasionally. I'll give him a call." Noin reached into her pocket and whipped out her cell phone. She hit one of the speed dial buttons and soon the phone began to ring.   
"Hello, Zechs Marquise speaking." He answered.   
"Hey, Zechs!" She greeted him happily.   
"Hello, Noin. How is everything up there?"   
"Not great. Heero and Amanda aren't speaking and we can't find the password to access Wing Zero's plans."   
"You mean the site password?"   
"Right. Do you know it?"   
"Of course. It's YDN3761." She typed in the keys and got onto the plans with no problem.   
"Great! Thanks!" She was about to hang up when she quickly remembered something. "You are going to come with me to the Sank Kingdom to Heero and Relena's wedding right?"   
"Why wouldn't I, Lucretia? She is my sister after all. I'll be returning the week before the ceremony."   
"Okay. See you, honey!" She hung up and scanned the plans, checking to see that everything was in order.   
"Do they seem all right?" Lady Une asked.   
"Yup. Everything's just the way it was ten years ago. Set up the printer and we'll start making the necessary modifications."


	7. Everything He Knew

Amanda pulled out her photo album and began searching through it. Everyone had at least one item that they'd never give up, and this was hers. She finally found what she was looking for. A twenty year old Heero with a twenty-four year Noin and same aged Zechs standing proudly behind a class of fifteen students. All were in uniform and all were looking very honourable. Down on one knee in the front row, next to Heero, was a ten year old Amanda. The picture, which had been taken six years earlier, was of the graduating class at the Lake Victoria base. Amanda was one of the youngest to ever to pass the course. Mind you, she couldn't have done it without Heero. He taught her everything he knew about how to be the proper soldier and was very firm in his teachings while still being kind. She looked up to him. He was the only real idol she'd ever had and she only wanted to please him in every possible way. Even now, six years later she still wanted to be just like him. Why couldn't he understand that? After all they both knew that if Curtis, Amie and herself didn't pilot them then the original pilots would have to fight again. Amanda was doing this for him, dammit! A few tears dropped onto the photo. She brought her left hand up to her eyes and wiped the tears away. A quick knock on the door breought her out of the trance-like state she had been in.   
"Is anyone in there?" A voice called from the hallway.   
"Come in, Duo." She called back.   
"What's wrong, Mandy?" He asked, noticing her slightly red and puffy eyes.   
"One: Don't call me that. And two: None of your business."   
"Okay, okay! Don't go bitin' my head off. Anyway, I came up here because Shoei just called a meeting. Apparently he's got the plans for the new Gundams all ready. Should I tell them you're not feeling well? Or are you gonna come down with me?"   
"Nah, I'll come." She shoved her photo album back under her bed. "All right, let's go." She took a shaky breath.   
"Come here." Duo beckoned her over to him and gave her hug. "You sure you're all right?"   
"I was raised by the Perfect Soldier, The Queen of the World and Shinigami. I'll be fine. I just have to do something."   
  
"These are the blueprints for the three new Gundams. You'll notice the changes we've made." Captain Shoei told them. He passed three booklets to the new pilots, each containing the blueprints for their Gundam.   
"I can't pilot this!" Amie exclaimed. Everyone looked at her, Quatre looking a little hurt.   
"Why not?" He asked.   
"It's ugly!!"   
"I suppose we could always paint it differently than Sandrock, if that would help." Noin said.   
"Okay." Amie replied nodding.   
"Where's the beam scythe?" Curtis asked.   
"Sorry. You get a saber. I'm the only pilot who gets a scythe." Duo told him.   
"Well that's no fair!"   
"Amanda? Do you have any problems with yours?" Captain Shoei asked her with a sigh.   
"I do. You changed it." She said, quiet anger in her voice.   
"Well, duh! These are simply based on 01, 02 and 04. They aren't them. Of course we changed it."   
"If you build my Gundam according to these plans, you'll be finding yourself a new pilot. Because I sure as hell won't be in the cockpit."   
"Why not?"   
"You changed Wing Zero Custom. If I'm going to be a Gundam pilot," She said, looking over at Heero. "I wanna be just like the best." Heero turned his gaze to meet her eyes. He looked at her for a moment, then smiled and nodded his approvement. She ran over to him and hugged him.   
"Shoei? I believe you know what you have to do." Heero told him. The Captain sighed.   
"Lady Une, Lieutanant Noin, go print off another copy of Gundam 01's plans." 


	8. Death As Well

"Amanda!" Amie pleaded. She shook the other girl, desperately trying to wake her. Amanda opened her eyes wearily. "Amie? What is it? What's the matter?" She propped herself up on her elbows. "Equinox is after us! They've started to bomb the base. We sent Aries troops out, but it's just not working. We need the Gundams and now." Even before she finished speaking, Amanda was out of bed and pulling a pair of jeans on over her underwear. Amie was already dressed, and looking quite different than she had a few weeks ago. She was stripped of all make-up and her hair was hastily tied back with a plain blue elastic. The fancy button down shirt and flares were gone and in their place was an over-sized sweater and a pair of cargo shorts. The girls ran out into the hallway to find Curtis pulling a T-shirt over his head. When they reached the hanger, they found Noin, Lady Une, Heero, Duo, Relena, Quatre and Captain Shoei already there. The Gundams stood proud and shining in the dim light. Dragon's Inferno with it's black, red and yellow designs and large black reptile-like wings. Quatrine (Amie had named her after Quatrine Winner, Quatre's mother) was much more colourful than Sandrock was, as it had been painted in violet, white and gold. And finally, Wing Zero Custom II looked just as the original had. "Looks like this is your first mission." Shoei told the three teens. "Make us proud." "Take care." Quatre told Amie as he hugged her. She nodded and walked to her Gundam. "Show 'em that Shinigami is still alive." Duo told Curtis. "Go kick some ass for me." "Wouldn't have it any other way." He replied with a laugh. He ran over to Dragon's Inferno. "Ama-chan, be careful with Zero. It's a very good system, but you have to be stronger than it is. So watch yourself." Heero told Amanda. "I will." She turned and walked away, joining her friends who were already strapped into their mecha.  
  
"Sir, three new suits have just joined the Aries troops. I don't recognize the models, but I haven't been able to get a clear visual yet." One of Colonel Saiyo's men reported. "Well then get one!" He barked back. "This base is the second largest trainer of new soldiers for the World Nation on Earth. The only larger ones are in space and at the Lake Victoria base. It's vital to the Equinox Association that we destroy it. Now-" "They're Gundams!" Another soldier shouted. "What?! Gundams?! They can't be! All the Gundams were destroyed ten years ago." "They appear to be different. Besides this one... Oh my God!! It's Gundam Zero One!!" "Zero One was completed demolished by the Barton Foundation. Unless it was rebuilt... Get the pilot on line seven!" "Sir!" A few moments of explosions past and then a young girl, of about sixteen came up on the screen. "Where's Heero Yuy? Who the hell are you?" "My name is Amanda Jordan. I'm in control of Wing Zero now. And I'm going to be responsible for your downfall and probably your death as well."   
  
"Woohoo!" Curtis yelped as his saber sliced through three enemy suits. Just like Duo, he had always been happiest when engaged in a battle. And now that he was in the cockpit of Dragon's Inferno, it seems he was ten times as excited. "Thirty suits left. That's only ten each. Let's get 'em!" Amanda called. The Zero system was proving excellent so far, and her own strength had been able to stave off the mind warping effects it could have on a person. She pulled back on a lever and propelled Wing Zero into the small patch of Virgo suits in the distance. Three quick blasts of her twin buster rifle, made short work of them. She smiled with self-satisfaction. Then, something started to go wrong. 


	9. The Fewer That Fight

"What the hell is going on?" Curtis yelled to no one in particular as a beam from Wing Zero flew dangerously close to him. Amanda was shooting at him. "What are you doing?!"  
"It's not her, Curtis! It's the Zero system!" Amie told him. Things had been running smoothly until (after destroying the rest of the enemy troops) Amanda had turned her Gundam back towards her friends and began shooting at Dragon's Inferno. He refused to attack her back, instead relying only on the fact that Dragon's Inferno was slightly faster than Wing Zero.  
"Amanda stop it! I'm not your enemy!" He cried.  
"This is my first mission, but Zero has showed me something. The fewer people that fight, the fewer that die." She replied. "I'll destroy both your Gundams so that only I must fight."  
"But, I want to fight with you! And I'll continue to as long as I'm alive!" He shouted angrily.  
"Then I'll destroy you along with your Gundam." She replied.  
  
"Fuck it!" Heero cursed, slamming his fist onto the table. "I knew this would happen! She can't control the system!" He paused. "Shoei, where are your mobile suits?"  
"What kind?"  
"Any. Preferably a Taurus, though."  
"Tauruses are in the third hangar. Why do you ask?" Heero had already started to leave.  
"Because I'm going after her."  
"But, Heero what if she decides you're an enemy too?" Relena asked.  
"She's got a point." Duo added. "You'll never be able to stand against her with a Taurus."   
"A Taurus can be very powerful if it's got the right pilot. I'll be able to restrain her. But I won't hurt her if I can help it." He walked off without a second glance.  
  
"This is Taurus to Gundam Zero One. Cease your fire immediately and surrender." Heero said, transmitting his message to Amanda.  
"Or else what?" She growled back, not sounding at all like herself.  
"Or else I will be forced to shoot you down. What's your decision?"  
"I will never surrender. Especially not to someone who is inferior to me. Why should a Gundam pilot like myself take orders from a Taurus pilot?"  
"Strange you should call me inferior when you're the one who is trying to destroy her friends. From where I'm sitting, you're the inferior one."  
"He is not my friend! Why would he be defying my wishes if he were?" She screamed as she rushed at Heero, saber gripped tightly in one hand. She swung furiously at him, but Heero being the ever tentative soldier he was dodged each and every blow with ease.  
"That you'll have to figure out for yourself." He replied. "Amanda, I don't want to hurt you because this isn't your fault. But I'll do what I have to in order to stop you."  
"Then go ahead! Do your worse!" She screamed at him. Knowing he had no choice, Heero flew his Taurus around behind Wing Zero and fired consecutive shots at the booster pack that kept it in the air. Finally, it exploded in a brilliant display of fire and sparks. Wing Zero came crashing to the ground. Amanda was thrown forward and hit the screen. The last thing she saw was drops of her own blood.  
  
She opened her eyes and blinked several times, trying to clear her vision. The first things she saw were Quatre and Relena watching over her. Relena was sitting on the end of her bed and Quatre was standing next to her.  
"Hey." Amanda greeted them weakly. She tried sit up, but found she didn't have the strength. The memories of the battle flooded back to her. "Curtis! Where's Curtis? I have to talk to him!"  
"Don't try to move." Quatre cautioned her, supporting her back and easing her onto the pillow again.   
"Quatre's right." Relena added. "We'll go find him for you." They both left and in a few minutes Curtis walked in.  
"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Sit down." After he sat down on the edge of the bed, he helped her to sit up by putting some pillows behind her back.  
"So what's up? How ya feelin'?"  
"Not great. Look, Curt I want to apologize."  
"For what?"  
"Aren't you mad at me for, you know, trying to kill you?"  
"Nope."  
"Why not?"  
"Ah, you know me. I'm not one to hold a grudge. Besides, it's not like you did it intentionally. It was Zero." He smirked. "It was Zero, right? Mandy please tell me it was Zero." She laughed.  
"Yeah, it was Zero. I might uninstall the program if it makes me act like that."  
"Lord, no, don't do that! Girl, you kicked ass out there! Well, before you tried to kill me."  
"Thanks, Curtis." She told him. He leaned in towards her and wiped away her tears. "Hey, Curtis? Have you seen Heero?"  
"Yuy? Not much. Not since he shot you down. He came back to base, said he was going to take a hot shower and I haven't seen him since."  
"Oh. Well, if you see him, tell him that I want to talk to him."  
"No problem." He got up and left but paused in the doorway. "Hey, Amanda, I'm going out to the store. You want anything?"  
"A litre of ice cream would be nice. I want-"  
"Brownies On The Moon?"  
"Right. And if they don't have that, I want-"  
"Cotton Candy?"  
"How'd you know?" He smiled.  
"There ain't nothing I don't know about you." With that he left, leaving her with her own thoughts and confusion.  
  
Three quick knocks brought Amanda out of her feverish sleep.. She had dozed off several hours earlier after attempting to decipher the slight change in Curtis' personality. With no luck, she had finally given up and fallen asleep.  
"Come in." She called to her visitor. The door opened and Heero slipped in, closing the door behind him.  
"Curtis said you wanted to speak with me." He said, standing near the door.  
"I do." She took a breath. "Heero, you were right. I can't handle the Zero system. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I should've known I wasn't as strong as you."  
"Amanda, strength isn't the issue with Zero. It's a very powerful suit. It was your first time piloting it. You didn't know what to expect."  
"I want to remove the Zero system before the next battle."  
"You're giving up?" She nodded silently, refusing to look at him. "And here I had you figured to be more determined than that. I always thought that being raised at the hands of Relena and me would have some sort of effect on you. Guess I was wrong." Tears began to stream down her face as he spoke.  
"Heero please. Don't do this to me."  
"No Amanda! You don't get it. You chose the path of a Gundam pilot."  
"I know, but-"  
"No buts! Amanda, you're a soldier. A very strong one at that. And when a soldier makes a decision, they stand by it. You made up your mind to pilot Wing Zero. As your superior and teacher, I expect you to see this through 'til the end."  
"Heero, you ass, you don't get it!" She screamed between her sobs. "If I continue to use the Zero system, it will possess me again. The next time, God knows what I'll do. I might succeed in killing Curtis. I don't want to do that! I don't want to!" He took a seat next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her next to him as her tears fell on his shirt.  
"No one ever said that being a Gundam pilot was easy. It's hard to deal with the pain of taking the lives of others, and the uncertainty of whether or not you'll come out of your next battle alive. By the same token, you and me have even harder jobs. Zero can take over your mind, distort your thoughts and destroy your reality. But only if you let it. If you worry about that happening, it will. But so long as you fight with a strong belief in your heart, Zero will only act as an aid to helping you achieve your goals." He paused. "If you truly want to remove the system, I won't stop you. Just make sure it's what you really want. After all it's better that you get used to the system now while your fights are still small."  
"I understand. Thank you." He laid her back down on her pillow and lightly kissed her forehead.  
"Get some rest. You've got a long fight ahead of you and the last thing the Earth Sphere needs is an injured pilot." She nodded and burrowed down under the covers, letting the heat from the blankets ease her troubled mind. Heero strode out of the room and closed the door. He gave a sigh and fell against the wall, eyes closed. 'She's stronger than she knows.' He thought. 'But she's got to make some decisions about what she's fighting for. Without knowing that, she'll never be able to handle Zero.' 


	10. Teach Those Weaklings

"Pagan, fetch my brother please. I need to speak with him." Relena said into the phone.   
"One moment please, Miss Relena." The other end went quiet for a few minutes as Pagan put the phone on hold to go search for Zechs.   
"Little sister, I'm so glad you called. The decorations for your wedding are coming along exactly on schedule. You'll be such a beautiful bride." He told her. "When will you be here?"  
"Heero and I will be arriving in three days." She replied.  
"No we won't!" Heero called from the bathroom, hearing his fiancee's reply. Relena covered the mouthpiece with her hand.  
"What do you mean? The wedding is on Saturday! We've got to be up there by Thursday."  
"Relena, I can't drop everything in the middle of a war."   
"But, Heero-" He walked over and took the receiver from her.  
"Yeah, Zechs? Unless I tell you otherwise later, the wedding is being postponed by two weeks."  
"Why? We've got all the RSVP's back, and the decorations are nearly all done, besides the flowers. And the caterers and musicians are all booked for Saturday." Zechs said, containing his anger.  
"So do something about it!" With that, Heero slammed the phone down in it's cradle. "God, he gets on my nerves."  
"Heero, I demand an explanation! What did you do that for? I mean, you haven't mentioned moving the wedding date once to me!"  
"Look, Relena, I told you already. There's a war going on. I can't be leaving at a time like this."  
"But, Heero, this isn't your war! You don't have to fight anymore. We've been through this."  
"I may not be fighting in the front lines but as a soldier, pilot and Preventer every war is my war. I don't want you to be mad at me for this, but I just can't leave right now." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Amanda, Curtis and Amie are all very capable pilots. Unless the E.A. does something very drastic, this war will be over in a week. I know it. Give me that, will you?" She sighed and walked over to the window, looking out over the landscape.  
"You promise that two weeks from Saturday we'll be standing at the altar in the Sank Kingdom?"  
"I promise."  
"All right then. Two weeks, Heero Yuy." He walked over to her and pulled her into hug from behind.  
"But just because the wedding is being postponed doesn't mean we can't have a little fun now." He said as he kissed her neck.  
"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Not until we're married!"  
"Hey, I never said we had to be naked. We can play with our clothes on."   
  
After much deliberation, Amanda decided to leave the Zero system in. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would need it and Heero was usually right about these things. Amie was also making a few changes in her mind set. She knew the time would come when her skills as a pilot would be useless and she'd have to rely on physical strength. In fact they all would. Having trained under Heero and Zechs, Amanda wasn't in need of instruction as much as her comrades but she practice with them anyway for perfection's sake. All of this meant that whenever they weren't asleep, eating or in battle, they were in training. Heero, Duo and Noin were in charge of weapons training and occasionally Quatre and Lady Une would help out.   
However, there was always the matter of hand-to-hand combat, which every good soldier should know. Duo, Quatre and Heero had never had any sort of formal training and Noin and Une had long since forgotten most of theirs. Meaning someone else had to be called in...  
  
"I'll be damned if I'm going teach those weaklings!" Wufei shouted.  
"Please? We need you!" Noin begged. Something she didn't usually do.  
"Find someone else. Why can't you do it? You did graduate from the Lake Victora base after all."  
"I can't do it. No one here can. That's why we need you."  
"Even if I do agree, what's in it for me?"  
"We have a lot of resources at our disposal. We can give you whatever you need. Money, weapons, perhaps a car. It's up to you." She told him. "So what do you say? Will you work with us one last time?"  
"All right, but I'm only doing this as a fellow Preventer. When do you need me?"  
"As soon as you can get here."  
"I'll be there by 9:00 AM tomorrow morning. I expect my students to be ready by the time I arrive. If they're not on time the first day, I will certainly not be teaching them. Make sure they get the message." The screen went blank as Wufei hung up, Noin quickly following suit.  
  
"Ames!" Duo called. "You've got to stop closing your eyes when you fire. You keep doin' that you'll never hit your mark."  
"But it's hard! The trigger's too stiff. And besides it's not like I'm used to holding a gun." She complained.  
"There's a phrase I never expected a Gundam pilot to say." He joked.  
"Oh shut up." She told him. "Nobody cares."  
"Okay, okay, I'll help you." He stood behind her and held onto the trigger with her. "Okay, get it lined up with the target." They both brought their arms up so the barrel was pointed at the head of the target. "Now, on three. One... Two... Three!" Amie (with Duo's help) managed to keep her eyes open while pulling the trigger. After the initial explosion of sound, Amie screamed with happiness the moment she noticed the hole through the canvas.  
"Hey, everyone!" Noin called as she walked in. "How's the training going?"  
"Pretty good." Duo replied. "Amie's learning how to shoot things."  
"Great. Where are Amanda and Curtis?"  
"They disappeared somewhere." Duo told her.  
"I haven't seen them since this morning at breakfast." Amie added.  
"They just left together? And didn't say where they were going?" Noin asked. The pair nodded. "That's strange. Oh well. Hey, if you see them, tell them to dress in comfortable clothes and be down to the fitness center by nine tomorrow. We have a suprise for you."   
"Nine?!" Amie exclaimed.  
"Yup." She turned and walked away. "And make sure to get lots of sleep. You'll need it."  
  
  
"Am I the only one who's wondering the hell we're here? Especially at five to nine?" Amanda asked, yawning. The three pilots were sitting around the fitness center, all quite tired.  
"Nope. I'm wonderin' too." Curtis told her. "I'm also wondering how Amie is doing that." The fifteen year old girl was standing on the very tips of her toes on one foot, with the other stretched high above her head.  
"What?" She asked, looking confused.  
"Doesn't that hurt?"  
"No."  
"How?"  
"I'm flexible and I've been taking gymnastics since I was four."  
"Well it still looks painful to me." She shrugged and pulled a sucker out of her pocket. Moments later, Chang Wufei strode into the room, sword hanging at his side, clothes spotless and hair pulled back into it's usual tight ponytail. He could only glare at the three with disdain.  
"Line up against that wall." He gestured to his right. They didn't move. "Now!" He barked. Startled and somewhat scared, Amanda, Curtis and Amie rushed to follow their new orders. Wufei walked over looked them up and down, starting with Amanda. After correcting Curtis' posture, he came to Amie who still had the candy in her mouth.  
"Is that a sucker?"   
"It might be." She told him timidly. He pulled it out of her mouth, tossed it in the air and sliced it with the tip of his sword. It smashed on the floor. Amie screamed slightly and ran behind Curtis, trying to hide from Wufei.  
"Warriors do not eat candy." He said firmly. Shooting a death glare at each of them in turn, the teens could tell this would be a long day.  
  
"Uncle Quartre," Amie whined. "Wufei's gonna eat me."  
"It couldn't have been that bad." He told her, trying not to laugh.  
"Oh but it was! That guy is scary!"  
"Wufei's gonna eat us all." Curtis added.  
"My whole body feels like I got run over by a Leo." Amie sulked. "I'm going to soak in a hot bath. First person to interrupt me has to deal with me and my Gundam."  
"Got it." Curtis replied. "Knock and get ya ass kicked. I think I can handle that."  
"Yeah, knowing you you'll do it anyway." She called over shoulder as she walked away. 


End file.
